


Mon essentiel

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: France (Country), Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Yuri aveva visto il letto, doveva ammettere di essersi sentito vagamente spaesato.Era rimasto nella stanza, guardandosi intorno confuso, ma alla fine aveva deciso di non prestarci poi così tanta attenzione.In fondo, non parlando la lingua non era impossibile incappare in quel genere di incomprensioni. Era un incidente, nient’altro che un incidente.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mon essentiel

**~ Mon essentiel ~**

Quando Yuri aveva visto il letto, doveva ammettere di essersi sentito vagamente spaesato.

Yuya non aveva detto niente, si era limitato a ridacchiare e a dire che alla reception si erano sbagliati, prima di fiondarsi in bagno a lavarsi.

Il più piccolo era rimasto nella stanza, guardandosi intorno confuso, ma alla fine aveva deciso di non prestarci poi così tanta attenzione.

In fondo, non parlando la lingua non era impossibile incappare in quel genere di incomprensioni. Era un incidente, nient’altro che un incidente.

Si era cambiato e messo sotto le coperte, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando il rumore di Yuya che sistemava le proprie cose, riconoscendo solo dal suono ogni sua singola abitudine.

Quando poi si mise anche lui nel letto, Yuri fremette.

Già l’essere insieme durante quel viaggio gli aveva causato non pochi problemi. E non pochi problemi gli aveva causato dividere con lui la stanza, senza mai avere nemmeno un secondo di tregua dalla presenza del più grande.

Ora che erano addirittura nello stesso letto, che Yuri riusciva a percepire il calore della sua pelle sotto le lenzuola, per lui era decisamente troppo.

Sospirò a fondo, pronto ad impiegare più tempo del previsto per addormentarsi, e si sistemò meglio il cuscino sotto la testa, quando si accorse che l’altro era voltato dalla sua parte.

“Cosa c’è, Yuya?” gli chiese, alzando la testa per guardarlo.

Il più grande sembrava essere teso tanto quanto lui: teneva i bordi del cuscino stretti fra le dita, gli occhi aperti fissi su di lui, l’aria affatto rilassata.

“Niente. Non... non sono abituato a dormire in un letto matrimoniale, tutto qui” rispose Takaki, tirandosi meglio le coperte oltre le spalle, ma senza voltarsi dall’altra parte.

Yuri si girò, sospirando, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Considerando quello che è successo, è già tanto che siamo riusciti a trovare un albergo, ti pare?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Si era aspettato che Yuya gli rispondesse, anche che gli dicesse che era unicamente colpa sua se si erano ritrovati in quella situazione, ma non accadde.

Il più grande rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle. Yuri, spazientito, si voltò di nuovo, cercando di fare del suo meglio per fingere di dormire.

Non sapeva quanto fosse passato, probabilmente solo pochi minuti, ma sentì Yuya muoversi verso di lui, e le sue braccia circondargli la vita.

Rimase immobile per diversi secondi, cercando di comprendere che cosa significasse quel gesto.

Sentì Yuya premere la fronte contro la sua nuca, ne sentì il respiro contro la pelle, gli piacque anche.

Lentamente alzò la mano verso quelle del più grande, intrecciate sul suo sterno, e prese ad accarezzarle con i polpastrelli, spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui.

“Yuya...” mormorò, ma l’altro lo zittì prima ancora che potesse dirgli qualcosa.

Chinen si voltò allora verso di lui, rimanendo circondato dalle sue braccia, poco desideroso di sottrarsi a quella presa, a quel calore improvviso.

Si guardarono negli occhi, e a lui parve di non riuscire più a respirare quando l’altro si protese maggiormente in sua direzione, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Sentì la morbidezza di quelle labbra, il loro calore, e si sorprese nello scoprire che erano come le aveva sempre immaginate.

Quando Yuya arretrò, il suo viso era arrossato e l’espressione colpevole.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri” mormorò. “Mi dispiace, ma non ce la faccio più. È da quando siamo arrivati in Francia che cerco il modo giusto per dirtelo, per dirti quello che penso da mesi. Yuri, io...”

Si fermò, deglutendo, sempre più imbarazzato, e Yuri allora scosse la testa come a dire che non c’era bisogno che continuasse.

Timidamente si fece di nuovo avanti, tornando a baciarlo, portando le braccia sul suo petto, stringendosi contro di lui, schiudendo la bocca e cercando con la propria lingua la sua.

Yuya parve rilassarsi a quel suo gesto, e prese ad accarezzarlo lentamente lungo la schiena, facendo scendere le mani fino all’orlo del pigiama e risalendo oltre la stoffa, liberandolo dall’indumento, tornando subito dopo a sfiorargli le spalle e le scapole, gemendo piano contro la sua bocca quando sentì le dita del più piccolo spostarsi dal suo petto verso il basso.

Yuri lasciò scivolare la mano oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni, trattenendo il respiro quando incontrò con il palmo la pelle tesa dell’erezione del più grande.

Lo accarezzò piano, continuando a fissarlo in viso, senza perdersi nessuna delle sue espressioni, beandosi della sensazione di avere lui il controllo sul suo piacere, e di avere finalmente la possibilità di essergli vicino in quel modo che aveva soltanto potuto immaginare.

Era reale invece, adesso. Era reale la pelle di Yuya contro la sua, era reale il suo respiro irregolare, erano reali le sue unghie artigliate contro la propria schiena.

Era reale lui, e per quanto Yuri volesse spasmodicamente sentire il continuo della frase che aveva lasciato interrotta pochi minuti prima, ancora di più era la voglia di sentirsi ancora toccare da quelle mani, di sentirsi prendere, di lasciare che l’altro facesse di lui quello che credeva, perché questo era ciò che voleva da così tanto tempo che aveva ormai dimenticato quando fosse iniziata.

Yuya gli fece cenno di fermarsi, giusto il tempo che impiegò per liberarsi dei vestiti e passare ai suoi, mandandolo con la schiena contro il materasso e sistemandosi sopra di lui, lasciando scivolare i pantaloni insieme ai boxer giù per le cosce, lento, prima di toglierglieli del tutto.

Rimase così sopra di lui per ancora qualche secondo, portandogli la mano sul viso e accarezzandolo lievemente, prima di scendere con la bocca sulla sua gola, sulla clavicola, sullo sterno, andando sempre più in basso, attaccando quella pelle chiara e lasciando dei segni rossastri al passaggio della lingua e dei denti.

Yuri gemeva piano sotto quelle cure, non riuscendo a fare a meno di protendere i fianchi, di spingerli contro di lui, facendogli capire quanta voglia effettivamente avesse.

E Yuya affrettò i propri movimenti, portando la mano sul suo sesso, muovendola per pochi minuti mentre con la lingua continuava a scendere lungo il petto del più piccolo, fino alla linea dell’inguine, percorrendola ed incontrando le sue stesse dita.

Chiuse le labbra sulla sua erezione, portando invece la mano alla bocca di Yuri, spingendolo a schiuderla, lasciando le passasse la lingua sulle falangi, malizioso, inumidendole quel tanto che bastava.

Yuya alzò la testa, affascinato da quei suoi movimenti apparentemente involontari, e dopo ancora poco altro tempo spostò le dita alla sua apertura, forzando piano per lasciarne scivolare dentro un primo.

Vide Chinen tendersi, e cercò di essere il più delicato possibile mentre muoveva la falange dentro di lui, in movimenti studiati, circolari, cercando di farlo abituare alla propria presenza prima di aggiungere il secondo dito.

Il più piccolo si abituò poco a poco all’intrusione, e cercò di rilassarsi il più che poteva.

Non era tanto il fastidio in sé, quanto più l’idea di non essere abbastanza per Yuya, di scoprire che alla fine quello che aveva desiderato per così tanto tempo potesse rivelarsi un esperimento fallimentare.

Era nervoso, insomma, e non voleva che il più grande se ne accorgesse.

Gli portò una mano fra i capelli, cercando di resistere all’istinto di spingerlo contro di sé, e invece lo tirò lievemente perché si rialzasse, perché lo guardasse negli occhi.

“Basta, Yuya” mormorò, mentre l’altro sbarrava gli occhi e si metteva in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, privandolo bruscamente tanto dal calore della bocca quanto delle dita dentro di lui.

“Oh. Basta?” chiese, con gli occhi sbarrati. “Scusa, pensavo... pensavo che ti piacesse. Che ti andasse bene, ecco.”

Yuri aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima di capire che cosa intendesse dire; alla fine, gli mise un braccio intorno al collo e lo attirò vicino a sé, scoppiando a ridere.

Lo baciò velocemente, prima di dargli un colpo sulla fronte.

“Intendevo dire” gli spiegò, abbassando il tono di voce “che va bene così, che sono pronto.” gli sorrise, posando la fronte contro la sua. “E per la cronaca sì, mi stava piacendo. Molto anche” aggiunse, mordendosi un labbro, spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui.

Yuya posò ancora la bocca sulla sua, più irruento, continuando a baciarlo mentre lo afferrava per i fianchi e lo faceva sedere sopra di lui, le gambe incrociate dietro la schiena, il suo petto che andava ad aderire contro il proprio.

“Yuri...” mormorò piano, socchiudendo gli occhi e gemendo mentre il più piccolo muoveva lentamente il bacino contro la sua erezione.

Questa volta fu il più piccolo a zittirlo, scuotendo la testa.

“Dopo, Yuya. Dopo.” sussurrò, e subito dopo fu costretto a mordersi un labbro per trattenere un grido quando sentì Takaki penetrarlo, lentamente, spingendosi dentro di lui poco alla volta.

Reclinò la testa, buttando il peso all’indietro quando lo sentì del tutto dentro di sé, accentuando quella sensazione di calore datagli dal sesso del più grande, sentendo il proprio corpo aprirsi piano per dare agio all’altro di muoversi dentro di lui.

Yuya non attese a lungo per dare una spinta; mosse i fianchi contro quelli di Yuri, tenendo le mani salde sulle sue cosce e spingendolo a muoversi anche lui, fino a che non trovarono un ritmo che consentisse ad entrambi di sentirsi al meglio a vicenda.

E Yuri sentiva Yuya, lo sentiva muoversi dentro di sé, sentiva la sua pelle contro la propria, e sentiva di stare per impazzire.

Chiuse gli occhi per accentuare quella sensazione, cercando di stringersi di più al corpo dell’altro, protendendo i fianchi incontro alla sua mano quando questa si avvolse intorno al suo sesso, e contemporaneamente muovendosi su di lui, vicino a perdere il controllo.

Gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo, nascondendogli il viso in una spalla e mordendolo per soffocare un grido quando raggiunse l’orgasmo, intenso, niente di simile a qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato fino a quel momento.

Non si diede tempo di pensare, concentrandosi per quanto poté su di lui, mentre lo sentiva afferrarlo per i fianchi e muoverlo sopra di sé senza la minima fatica, come pesasse niente, spingendosi contemporaneamente dentro di lui fino a che non venne a sua volta, non facendo altro che aumentare quella sensazione di calore alla quale Chinen si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze, sperando che non svanisse mai.

Rimase seduto sul più grande, stretto a lui, sentendolo scivolare fuori dal suo corpo e gemendo piano contro la sua pelle, ancora affatto intenzionato a lasciarlo andare.

“Posso, adesso?” lo sentì chiedergli, il respiro non ancora del tutto regolare.

Yuri annuì, sorridendo, sebbene l’altro non potesse vederlo.

“Ti amo, Yuri. Ti amo, e non hai idea da quanto tempo stessi aspettando di dirtelo. Ci ho provato, ma la situazione non mi sembrava mai essere quella giusta, e...” sospirò, scostandolo leggermente per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Ti amo” ripeté, in un sussurro.

Yuri sentiva il proprio cuore battere più velocemente di quanto fosse normale, e non sapeva se fosse per il recente orgasmo o se per le parole del più grande, ma non gli importava.

Cercava di trattenere i muscoli del suo viso, i quali non gli diedero retta e gli piegarono le labbra in un sorriso aperto, felice.

“Non pensavo che te l’avrei mai sentito dire, Yuya” mormorò, sciogliendo la presa che le proprie gambe avevano serrato dietro la sua schiena, e portandosi in ginocchio in mezzo alle sue. “Ho sempre pensato che fosse meglio che restasse non detto quello che provavo per te, che non c’era la minima possibilità che tu potessi provare lo stesso per me, ma...” ridacchiò “Siamo stati abbastanza stupidi, no?”

Yuya sorrise a sua volta, come improvvisamente rilassato da quanto il più piccolo gli aveva appena detto.

“Quindi...?” chiese, tentennando, conscio di quello che l’altro provava ma desideroso al contempo di sentirglielo dire.

“Quindi ti amo, Yuya. Ti amo con tutto me stesso” dichiarò Yuri, quasi stranamente solenne, portandogli ancora le braccia al collo e ancora stringendolo, sentendo dopo pochi attimi le braccia di Yuya intorno alla schiena fare altrettanto con lui.

Rimasero per un tempo indefinito abbracciati, a parlare di quanto entrambi si fossero taciuti nel corso dei mesi, tornando poi a baciarsi, a toccarsi, senza riuscire ad averne abbastanza l’uno del corpo dell’altro.

Quando tornarono a stendersi nel letto, Yuri fece aderire la schiena contro il petto di Yuya, sentendo le sue braccia avvolgergli la vita, stringendolo contro di sé.

Poco prima di chiudere gli occhi vide la luce del sole filtrare da una finestra, e sorrise.

Non importava che fosse tardi, non importava il fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire che poche altre ore.

Gli piacque vedere quella luce, gli piacque il modo in cui sembrasse fare da perfetto contorno a quello che sentiva in quel preciso momento.

Era felice.

Di essere in Francia, di essere in quel letto, di essere con la persona che amava.

E, finalmente, di sentire quell’amore ricambiato.

Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, con il calore del sole misto a quello del corpo di Yuya sulla sua pelle.

Era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato in vita sua.


End file.
